


Les enquêtes du département V

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Citadel of Ricks, Crimes & Criminals, Français | French, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: Rick C07, inspecteur à la brigade criminelle, enquête sur une sordide affaire de meurtre. Homme solitaire au lourd passé, il est habitué à travailler seul. Mais son enquête prend une tout autre tournure lorsqu'on lui assigne un tout nouveau équipier. Réussiront-ils à mettre leurs différends de côté pour résoudre cette affaire ?
Relationships: Ricks and Mortys
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Mercredi**

Tirant une dernière latte de cigarette, l’inspecteur Rick sortit de son véhicule et jeta son mégot. Il observa un instant la bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui ; une maison cossue des quartiers bourgeois. Plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, il avança ensuite vers le ruban de sécurité jaune placé par les officiers déjà sur place. Il venait à peine de s’être courbé pour passer par-dessous, lorsqu’un policier Morty, posté non loin, l’interpella.

« Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de reculer, il s’agit d’une zone interdite aux civils » ordonna-t-il.

« Du calme petit, j'suis du milieu » répondit le vieil homme tout en continuant son chemin.

«Désolé, mais si vous n’avez pas d'autorisation ou d’insigne vous devez sortir du péri-hey ! Monsieur vous m’écoutez ! »

Le garçon l’interpella une nouvelle fois, en vain. Rick s'engouffra dans la demeure. Après avoir longé l’interminable couloir d’entrée, il grimpa l’escalier de marbre blanc, se poussant à quelques reprises sur le côté pour laisser passer les experts de la police scientifique en combinaison, qui finissait sans doute le relevé des pièces à conviction.

« Ah, inspecteur vous voilà enfin. » Un Rick en uniforme s’approcha de lui à l’instant où il entra dans la pièce. « Où étiez-vous ? L’équipe scientifique a déjà fini et le médecin légiste vient d’arriver sur les lieux. On a pas beaucoup de temps si on veut-»

« Trop de blabla. Venez-en aux faits. » le coupa Rick sèchement, tout en observant la scène de crime.

« Hum oui…bien… » le policier se racla la gorge et feuilleta rapidement un petit carnet sorti de sa poche. « Il s’agit d’un Morty standard. Son corps a été retrouvé ce matin vers 7h30 environ. »

Rick s’approcha du cadavre situé sur le lit king size qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Au premier coup d’œil, on aurait pu le croire endormi. Les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l’air serein et détendu...Mais l’entaille béante au niveau de sa gorge et la grande quantité de sang séché sur les draps témoignait d’autre chose. Ce Morty ne se réveillera plus jamais.

« Qui a découvert le corps ? » demanda-t-il en déambulant lentement autour du lit à la recherche du moindre indice.

« Son Rick » répondit l’officier « Il rentrait du travail. Il est monté à l’étage pour prendre une douche et c’est là qu’il- »

« Il rentrait du travail ? » répéta Rick en le coupant, tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui c’est ce qu’il a déclaré. Pourquoi ? »

« C’est quoi son job ? »

« Banquier » répondit le policier.

« Il est rentré du travail au petit matin ?! J’croyais qu’ici les banques fermaient à 20h » fit-il remarquer.

« Il a ajouté que la veille il avait eu un diner d’affaires dans un grand hôtel du centre-ville, qu’il avait un peu trop bu et qu’il était resté dormir dans une chambre avant de rentrer chez lui le lendemain. » 

« Mmmh…je vois » dit Rick tout en s’approchant de la table de chevet. « Envoyez quelqu’un à l’hôtel en question. S’il n’a pas menti, on retrouvera forcément une trace de sa visite. »

« Entendu. » dit le policier en griffonnant quelques notes sur son carnet. 

Rick fixa un instant le verre d’eau à moitié vide posé sur la table de chevet, puis son attention se tourna vers la boite de médicament juste à côté. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et prit le flacon.

« Noctamide… » Dit-il en montrant le flacon de pilules à l’officier.

Celui-ci le regarda d’un air confus.

« Un somnifère » explicita Rick.

Il déposa le flacon à sa place, plongea sa main dans sa poche, et la ressortit aussitôt avec entre ses doigts un paquet de cigarettes. Il approcha la petite flamme du briquet, qu’il venait d’allumer, à l’extrémité de la clope qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres. 

« Hum…je ne pense pas que vous puissiez fumer sur une scène de crime. » dit le policier en fronçant les sourcils.

« L’équipe scientifique est déjà passée non ? Je les ai vus descendre en arrivant. » dit Rick d’un air nonchalant, en penchant sa tête légèrement en arrière pour expirer la fumée vers le haut.

« Mais il y a encore le corps dans cette pièce. Les résidus de votre cigarette pourraient venir contami-»

« Ok, ok, j’ai compris. Vous arrêterez de me casser les couilles si je l’éteins ? » lança Rick avec un regard méprisant.

Le policier se contenta de soupirer, préférant visiblement ne pas répondre à la provocation. Rick grogna et écrasa son mégot sur le mur proche de lui puis le jeta dans la petite poubelle de chambre placée non loin. Le policier écarquilla les yeux et s’empressa d’aller récupérer le mégot jeté. Rick ne prêta pas attention aux remarques de celui-ci. À la place, il s’approcha de la porte de la chambre.

« La porte, elle était verrouillée au moment des faits ? » demanda-t-il, tout en jouant avec le mécanisme de la poignée.

« Non...» répondit l’officier en se relevant. Un relent d’agacement était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix, mais il reprit très vite son sang-froid professionnel.

« Le Rick nous a dit qu’ils ne la verrouillaient jamais. Elle était juste fermée. »

« Vous entendez ça… » Rick ferma et ouvra la porte à plusieurs reprises. Un horrible grincement se faisait entendre à chaque ouverture.

« Elle aurait bien besoin d’être lubrifiée » fit remarquer l’officier, en croisant les bras.« Où voulez-vous en venir inspecteur ?»

« N’importe qui qui entendrait ça se réveillerait immédiatement. » dit Rick « À moins de dormir très profondément » ajouta-t-il.

« Vous pensez que ce sont les somnifères ? »

« Probablement. Les analyses nous le dirons. »

Une sonnerie de portable retentit. Rick décrocha immédiatement son téléphone.

« Allo ! » grogna-t-il d’un ton agacé.

Pendant un court instant, Rick écouta la voix au bout du fil. Son visage changea d’expression, laissant progressivement apparaitre sur son front des rides d’inquiétudes.

« Ok j’arrive tout de suite. » dit-il avant de raccrocher. 

« Eh, où allez-vous comme ça ? » lança l’officier en apercevant Rick sortir de la pièce.

« J’ai un truc à régler. Finissez sans moi. » Répondit Rick en s’éloignant.

L’officier protesta une dernière fois, en vain. L’inspecteur Rick était déjà parti.

*

L’équipe était autour de la table de réunion prête pour le bilan de l’après-midi. Le commissaire Sanchez entra dans la pièce, une pile de dossiers sous un bras, une tasse de café dans l’autre, et alla s’assoir dans son siège habituel, en bout de table.

« C’est bon, on peut commencer ? » demanda-t-il en déposant ses dossiers sur la table. Le léger brouhaha cessa.

« Bien, Delta, à vous l’honneur » dit le commissaire en faisant signe de la tête à un Rick.

Ledit Delta se leva en réajustant sa chemise, contourna la table et alla au tableau blanc qui trônait au milieu, pas loin de la porte d’entrée. Le commissaire s’adossa à son siège, fixant droit devant lui. Les autres placés de part et d’autre de la table pivotèrent légèrement de trois quarts, pour mieux regarder le tableau. Delta s’empara d’un feutre noir et écrit. « Morty Smith dimension T 26. » dit-il en soulignant « Son corps a été retrouvé ce matin par son Rick, dimension T 26 également. »

« C’est son Morty d’origine ?! » lança un Rick aux cheveux longs.

Delta souffla en se retournant « Les questions c’est après J 81 ! ». J 81 prit un faux air apeuré avant d’afficher un sourire mesquin.

Delta pesta puis reprit. « Donc...son Rick est rentré vers 7h30 ce matin… » il entoura l’heure «…après avoir passé la nuit à l’hôtel _Rick-Hilton._ Il déclare qu’il est monté prendre une douche et a trouvé le corps de son Morty. On n’a retrouvé aucune trace d’effraction et selon les premiers rapports d’analyses, les traces d’ADN retrouvées appartiennent uniquement à Rick et Morty T26. On attend toujours les résultats de l’autopsie. » Il reboucha le feutre et se retourna vers son auditoire « Des questions ? »

« On a des preuves pour l’hôtel ? » demanda le commissaire.

« Oui. L’hôtel a bien confirmé que Rick T 26 était présent. Il avait un diner d’affaires. »

« Et il n’a pas pu partir puis revenir à un moment donné, sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive ? » demanda Rick.

« Impossible. Plusieurs de ses collègues confirment qu’il n’a pas bougé de la soirée. Et apparemment il était pas mal bourré en retournant dans sa chambre d’hôtel. Quelqu’un a même dû l’y conduire. » Expliqua Delta en allant se rassoir. « Tu penses que c’est lui le coupable ? Il aurait tué son Morty ?» 

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arrive. » dit Rick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais pour quel mobile ? » lança J 81 en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

« J’en sais rien moi…peut-être qu’il en avait marre de lui. » suggéra Rick.

« Pour ça il y a l’académie des Mortys, suffisait de le placer. » fit remarquer J 81.

« Bon… » Intervint le commissaire « et qu’en est-il de son interrogatoire ? » 

« Il est prévu dans 1heure monsieur. » dit Delta en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre.

« Dans 1 heure ! Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Ça aurait dû être fait ce matin. Vous voulez quoi, lui donnez le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge pour s’en tirer ?! » S’agaça le commissaire.

« On n’est pas vraiment sûr que ce soit lui le coupable. » dit J 81

« Et alors ! Coupable ou pas les interrogatoires doivent être faits dans les plus brefs délais. Dois-je vous apprendre votre métier ! » le commissaire frappa du poing sur la table « Qui devait mener l’interrogatoire ? »

Rick soupira bruyamment et leva vaguement sa main « Moi... »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça n’a pas été fait C 07 ? » 

« J’avais un truc urgent à régler. »

« Vous aviez un truc ur-arrg bon, ça suffit, tout le monde dehors ! » gueula le commissaire. « Sauf vous C 07 ! »

Tout le monde quitta la pièce. La porte se referma laissant Rick et le commissaire seuls.

« Expliquez-vous... » Dit le commissaire Sanchez.

« J’avais des trucs à faire » répondit simplement Rick.

Le commissaire se retenu de frapper une nouvelle fois sur la table. À la place il soupira, et s’affala au fond de son siège.

« Écoutez, je sais que ça n’a pas été facile pour vous ces derniers mois... »dit-il d’une voix grave.

Rick se crispa.

« J’ai fait tout mon possible pour vous ménager C 07. La direction voulait vous radier et je m’y suis opposé, je vous ai laissé le temps de récupérer et de mettre les choses en ordre dans votre vie, mais...je ne peux plus continuer à vous couvrir. »

« Je sais monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus. » répondit Rick avec sérieux.

Le commissaire se massa la base du nez. « C’est déjà la troisième fois que vous m’dites ça Sanchez...la semaine dernière vous aviez trois heures de retard chez le procureur, le mois dernier vous étiez ivre durant votre service, et vous savez que nous sommes tolérants en matière d’alcool, mais là c’est trop... »

Il se tut un instant.

« Vous êtes viré. » soupira le commissaire.

« Quoi ! » Rick se leva brusquement de son siège, une légère panique traversa son regard. « Vous ne pouvez pas me virer comme ça chef je-»

« Ma décision est prise C 07 »

« Écoutez...é-écoutez-moi... je ne peux pas perdre mon emploi maintenant, j’ai-je...si je perds mon boulot ils vont me retirer sa garde vous comprenez. Je vous en prie chef... »

Le commissaire réfléchit quelques instants, légèrement pris de court. Il était très rare de voir un Rick supplier un autre Rick, surtout dans le cadre professionnel et en particulier venant de C 07.

« Bon écoutez, vous êtes l’un de mes meilleurs enquêteurs. Vous avez ça dans l’sang. Alors je vous propose quelque chose. Vous ne travaillerez plus à la brigade criminelle du secteur C... »

« Quoi, mais vous venez de dire-»

« ...mais ! » le coupa le commissaire « vous serez désormais assigné au département V du commissariat »

« Le département V !? J’croyais qu’il avait été fermé. »

« Et bien félicitation, il rouvre grâce à vous. »

« Sérieusement chef...le département V ! Autant me tirer une balle tout d’suite. » grogna Rick en ouvrant les bras d’un air indigné.

« C’est à prendre ou à laisser C 07. Alors, marché conclu ? »

Rick hésita un instant puis jura dans sa barbe. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son job.

« Marché conclu. »

***

**Jeudi**

Cela faisait moins de deux heures que Rick avait pris son service à son nouveau poste au département V, et il avait déjà envie de se tirer une balle avec son arme de service. Non seulement il était isolé dans ce nouveau bureau miteux situé au fond du bâtiment D, pratiquement au sous-sol du commissariat, mais en plus il devait se taper toute la paperasse qui s’était accumulée depuis la fermeture du département V. Bref, un travail de merde. Aucune nouvelle affaire ne lui avait été confiée, résultat il se retrouvait à classer des dossiers poussiéreux.Il en venait même à se demander si les employés du commissariat connaissaient l'existence de ce lieu.   
Seul le secrétaire Morty du département administration était passé dans les parages à trois reprises. Il était descendu pour récupérer des commandes de cafés glacés et de donuts, apporté par un livreur, par la sortie de service non loin de là (ce Morty devait probablement être le larbin de ses collègues Ricks, qui l’envoyait faire les sales besognes. Un classique.) Quoiqu'il en soit, le manque de passage avait permis à Rick de s'éclipser au bout de la troisième heure de service, ni vu ni connu, et de finir sa journée _un peu plus tôt_.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture et déambula au hasard dans les rues de la Citadelle, tournant en rond encore et encore.  
Il arriva comme _par hasard_ dans une avenue qu'il connaissait bien, et dans laquelle se trouvait comme _par hasard_ son bar préféré.   
Il poussa la porte de celui-ci et s'assis au comptoir.   
Le barman lui servit sa boisson habituelle sans qu'il le lui demande. _Par hasard_ sûrement, car ce n'est pas comme s’il allait dans ce bar si souvent que cela...

  
C’est du moins ce dont il se persuada.

***

**Vendredi**

« Hey, C 07 ! » lança un Rick au loin, derrière son bureau « Alors comme ça tu travailles à la cave du commissariat maintenant ! J’ai entendu dire que tu t’étais fait recadrer par le chef. » dit le Rick avec un sourire moqueur.

« Va t’faire foutre Foxtrot, tu n’étais même pas là hier. » répondit Rick en s’approchant de son collègue. Ou plutôt de son ex-collègue.

Il le dépassa pour aller vers la machine à café placé au fond de l’open-space et se servit une tasse.

« Alors, raconte, comment t’as fait pour être viré du service ? » demanda Foxtrot avec un sourire espiègle.

« J’en sais rien. » dit Rick nonchalamment avant de boire une gorgée de café « j’imagine que j’étais trop bien pour ce boulot. » Plaisanta-t-il sans pour autant montrer une quelconque émotion.

« Mon cul, j’parie que le chef en a tout simplement eu marre de tes conneries. » dit Foxtrot en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque tout en s’adossant à son siège. 

« Si tu l’sais alors pourquoi tu demandes » grogna Rick, en regardant le sourire malicieux de son ex-collègue dessiner de petites rides aux coins de ses lèvres.

Foxtrot était un Rick afro-américain. Il était toujours bien habillé. Rick avait bossé avec lui sur quelques affaires par le passé. Et même s’ils s’envoyaient des pics à longueur de temps, Rick devait bien avouer que Foxtrot était un bon enquêteur et aussi un chouette type. Le genre qui faisait son boulot proprement. On pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Simple curiosité...alors ? » insista Foxtrot

« Alors quoi ? »

« T’étais encore bourré durant ton service hein ?! Ou peut-être que tu t’es pointé avec 3 heures de retard comme d’hab...à moins que ce soit les deux » 

« Va chier Foxtrot... »

« Oh, j’en connais un qui ne s’est pas levé du bon pied ce matin » lança soudainement Delta qui arrivait pour s’installer à son bureau, en face de Foxtrot.

Delta était du genre sérieux et organisé. Il était relativement poli par apport à d’autres Ricks. On le reconnaissait par son petit style BCBG. 

« Ah, parce qu'il s'est déjà levé du bon pied un jour?! » Se moqua Foxtrot. 

« Delta, t'as du nouveau sur l'affaire ? » demanda à Rick, sans prêté attention à la plaisanterie de Foxtrot.

« Elle a été classée » répondit Delta.

« Classée ? »

« Ouais, Rick T26 a finalement été retenu coupable de meurtre sur son Morty . »

« Mais j’croyais qu'il était à l'hôtel au moment des faits ?! »

« Peut-être, mais lors de l'interrogatoire il a tout avoué » dit Delta en secouant la tête.

« Il a tout avoué ? » Répèta Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, tout avoué en chialant sa race. Je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça, il avait l’air de sincèrement aimer son Morty. » Intervient Foxtrot « D'ailleurs, je ne te remercie pas, c'est moi qui ai dû me taper l'interrogatoire à ta place » ajouta-t-il.

« Hmm… » » fit Rick l’air pensif.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Delta. 

«Non rien… »

« Oh oh, je connais ce regard…» Lança Foxtrot.

« C’est juste que…vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que T26 est tout avoué comme ça tout d'un coup ?! J’veux dire, il n’avait pas l'air d'un type qui massacre son Morty. »

« T'as peut-être raison, d'autant plus que toutes les preuves indiquent qu'il était à l'hôtel durant toute la nuit. » fit remarquer Delta.

« J’ai déjà vu ça par le passé. Certains Ricks passent aux aveux à cause du stress et de la pression, même s'ils sont innocents. Trop zarb. Quelle bande de couilles molles » dit Foxtrot en pivotant sur sa chaise.

« Je vais en parler au chef » dit soudainement Rick, en reposant sa tasse, à présent vide, sur le comptoir.

« Et c'est reparti » murmura Foxtrot dans sa barbe.

« Y'a quelque chose qui cloche je vous dit. » dit Rick avec détermination.

« Mais non, laisse tomber l'affaire, le verdict a déjà été rendu, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il s'est mis dans cette galère tout seul. Tu sais pertinemment que les aveux pèsent plus que les preuves ici. » lança Delta, en voyant Rick se diriger vers le bureau du chef.

« Ouais, Delta a raison C 07. Ça sert à rien et en plus t'as été viré de la brigade criminelle je te signale, tu peux pas reprendre l'affaire » ajouta Foxtrot un peu plus fort, tandis que Rick s'éloignait toujours.

« J’ai été muté, pas viré ! » Gueula Rick en levant un doigt d'honneur, sans se retourner.

« C'est pareil…allez reviens C 07 »

Rick avait déjà atteint la porte du commissaire Sanchez.

« C'est pas vrai, il est vraiment borné ce type. » Grogna Foxtrot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est du C 07 tout craché. » S’indigna Delta.

« Entrez » grogna le commissaire Sanchez en continuant de griffonner des notes sur son rapport.

« Encore vous… » grimaça-t-il en levant les yeux et en apercevant C 07.

« J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose, chef »

« Quoi encore… vous n'avez pas plutôt des papiers à classer au département V ?! »

« C’est au sujet de l'affaire T 26 » dit Rick en fermant la porte et en s’avançant d'un pas.

« Elle a déjà été classée » répondit sèchement le commissaire.

« Je sais et j'aimerais qu'on la rouvre. »

Le commissaire soupira bruyamment, lâcha son stylo, s’adossa contre son siège, et entrecroisa ses doigts en regardant Rick d’un air blasé.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je rouvrir l’enquête ? »

« Parce que je pense que Rick T26 est innocent et que le coupable court toujours. »

« On le sait tous qu'il est innocent. »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous fermé l’enquête ? » demanda Rick, un sourcil interrogateur pointé vers le haut.

« Parce que cet idiot a décidé de tout avouer et que c'est tout ce qu'il nous fallait. On n'a pas le temps pour traiter ce genre de chose, on est débordé vous le savez très bien. »

« Mais chef- »

« Cet entretien est terminé Sanchez, retournez à votre poste. C’est bientôt le weekend, allez mettre de l’ordre dans vos papiers. » le coupa le commissaire.

Rick soupira

« Bien monsieur »

***

**Samedi**

Rick regarda le barman lui resservir un verre. Son état d’ébriété était déjà bien avancé. Il bu cul sec et ferma les yeux pour supporter l’horrible sensation de brulure qui traversa son œsophage. Saleté de whisky. Il détestait le whisky.

Il commanda pourtant un autre verre. Un dernier pour lui donner du courage. Demain il irait le voir.

***

**Dimanche**

Comme d’habitude, le réceptionniste Morty lui sourit en le saluant. Rick lui tendit son pass de visite et le Morty entra les données sur son ordinateur. Il aimait la façon dont il ramenait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de regarder l’écran. Il le faisait systématiquement.

Rick entra.

« Salut » dit-il calmement. 

Il enleva son trench-coat et le déposa sur le porte-manteau. Il déposa le bouquet de primevères et rempli le vase d’eau, puis y plongea les fleurs.

« Je sais que tu aimes bien cette couleur » dit Rick avec un léger sourire, en regardant les délicats pétales jaunes.

Il n’arrivait jamais à sourire naturellement en sa présence. C’était toujours trop dur. Trop douloureux. Toujours.

***

**Lundi**

Rick se gara à l'arrache sur le parking du commissariat. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se rendit dans l'open-space de la brigade criminelle pour faire le plein de café, avant de regagner son poste au département V. Comme chaque début de semaine, il avait une gueule de bois monstrueuse et ne salua aucun de ses ex-collègues, préférant comme à son habitude passer devant eux en tirant une sale tronche, histoire que tout le monde comprenne bien qu’il ne fallait pas lui faire chier aujourd’hui. Et tout le monde était désormais habitué à la légendaire mauvaise humeur de l'inspecteur Rick Sanchez C 07.

« Hey C 07 , t'as entendu la nouvelle ?! Apparemment le commissaire à quelque chose à nous annoncer ce matin. » Dit Foxtrot en s'approchant du comptoir de la machine à café.

« Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce qu’il peut bien nous annoncer ? On va encore avoir une coupe budgétaire et moins de moyens ? » Grogna Rick avant de prendre une gorgée de café sans sucre.

« Moi j'espère qu'il va nous filer une promotion. C'est vrai quoi, on l’a bien mérité non ?! On se crève le cul dans ce putain de boulot d’merde tous les jours. On n'a même pas droit au 13e mois ! » lança J 81, en piochant dans la boîte de donuts posée sur le comptoir. Il avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et quelques barrettes retenaient ses mèches rebelles. Comme toujours, il portait une chemise colorée à manches courtes. 

J 81 fut très vite suivi par Delta qui vint également se servir en café et donuts.

« J’vous parie 20 balles que le chef va nous présenter un nouveau. » dit Foxtrot avec un sourire en coin.

« Un nouveau ? » lança J 81 la bouche pleine « Merde, manquait plus qu’ça. J’espère que ce sera pas un Rick transférer du secteur A. Ils sont tous tellement prétentieux là-bas. »

« Aucune chance. Les Ricks du secteur A préfèreraient se tirer une balle plutôt que d’être transféré dans un secteur inférieur. » rigola Delta.

Les autres rigolèrent à leur tour. Soudain, le commissaire entra dans l’open-space.

« Votre attention s’il vous plaît. » Lança-t-il avec un air légèrement blasé.

Le silence s’installa. Tous les employés se retournèrent vers le chef, d’autres, qui étaient debout, s’avancèrent.

« Comme vous le savez tous, une nouvelle politique d’inclusion a été mise en place dans tous les services de police de la citadelle. Aujourd’hui, nous accueillons un nouvel inspecteur de police dans nos rangs. »

« Haha, j’avais raison » chuchota Foxtrot aux oreilles de ses coéquipiers. « Aboulez le fric les mecs. »

Ses collègues soufflèrent tous à l’unisson, et se mirent à chercher leurs portefeuilles.

« P99 tu peux entrer ! » lança le commissaire. Le nouvel officier entra dans la pièce et se plaça à côté du commissaire. « Je vous prierai de le traiter avec respect, c’est compris ! » avertit le chef.

Un silence écrasant s’abattit dans l’open-space lorsque tous les employés constatèrent avec stupeur que le nouvel officier était un…Morty !

*

« Alors comme ça t’es un officier de la brigade criminelle ? » demanda J81 en croisant les bras.

Morty P99 finit d’arranger son nouveau badge à sa ceinture. « Oui » répondit-il simplement.

« Laisse-le tranquille. » lança Delta à J81. Il tendit à Morty P99 sa nouvelle arme de service. « Tiens. Oh, et en ce qui concerne la tenue règlementaire il faudra sans doute attendre la semaine prochaine…on n’a pas ta taille. » dit-il en se frottant la nuque. « Mais ce n’est pas grave. Les enquêteurs ont le droit de porter ce qu’ils veulent. Et puis on ne porte la tenue qu’en cas de force majeure. »

« D’accord. »

« Wow, t’es sûr que tu sais te servir de ça mon jolie ? » se moqua J81 en observant Morty P99 charger son arme puis la ranger dans l’étui de sa ceinture.

« Ils t’ont appris comment faire à l’école de police ? » continua J81.

« J81 ça suffit » grogna Delta, qui venait de s’installer à son bureau. « Va plutôt travailler. »

« C’est bon, j’le taquinais un peu c’est tout. » Rétorqua-t-il « C’est vrai quoi, c’est pas tous les jours qu’on accueille un nouveau dans l’équipe. » ajouta-il en se léchant les lèvres. Il reluqua le garçon de haut en bas. 

Morty P99 se tourna vers J81.

« C’est quoi déjà ta fonction dans l’équipe…hmm analyste c’est ça ?! C’est le job où t’as le cul assis sur une chaise toute la journée pendant que les autres font le vrai travail sur le terrain non ? » lança le garçon avec un faux air innocent.

Le sourire narquois de J81 s’effaça pour laisser place à la surprise. Morty P99 s’avança vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Écoute, j’ai pas fait tous ses efforts pour obtenir ce poste, dans le but de me faire harceler par un sac à merde dans ton genre, ok. » dit-il d’un ton calme et menaçant «Alors maintenant tu vas faire comme ton collègue t’as dit, tu vas poser ton cul à ton bureau et tu vas te remettre au travail. Et la prochaine fois qu’une remarque stupide émergera de ton petit cerveau, tu la gardes bien au fond de ta gorge, d’accord ?! »

P99 se recula et alla tranquillement s’assoir au bureau qu’on lui avait assigné. J81 le suivit du regard, bouche bée. 

« Aïe, ça fait mal… » murmura Foxtrot derrière son écran.

*

Il était presque midi quand Rick entra dans l’open-space. Après l’annonce du nouvel officier Morty, il était retourné à son département pour avancer sur ses dossiers. Son fauteuil de mauvaise qualité lui avait foutu un sacré mal de dos. Il avait besoin d’un bon café pour pouvoir endurer le reste de la journée.

« C07, tu tombe bien. » lança Delta en l’apercevant près de la machine à café. « Tiens, tu pourras me classer ça. » il lui tendit un dossier.

« J’le mets aux archives des affaires classées ? » demanda Rick en feuilletant rapidement le dossier.

« Non, mets-le dans les archives des affaires non résolues. Ça fait plus d’un mois qu’elle traine sur mon bureau et je n’ai toujours aucun élément. »

« T’es sûr que tu veux déjà l’archiver ? »

« Sûr. Toutes les affaires qui n’ont pas été résolues dans un délai de 5 semaines finissent aux archives. Nouvelle politique du commissaire. Tu as lu la note qu’il a laissée en salle de réunion au moins ?» Demanda Delta avec un petit sourire en coin. Il savait pertinemment que C07 ne lisait jamais les notes affichées.

Rick ne pas réagit pas à la taquinerie de Delta. Son attention se porta soudain sur une des pages dossier qu’il feuilletait. 

« Putain de-» souffla-t-il avant de foncer vers le bureau du commissaire, laissant Delta en plan.

*

« Chef j’ai quelque chose à vous dire !»

Lança Rick en entrant en trombe dans le bureau du commissaire.

«Bon sang C07, frapper avant d'entrer, nom d’un chien. » grogna celui-ci.

« C’est vraiment important. » continua Rick en posant le dossier devant le commissaire Sanchez. « Cette affaire… » il tapa du doit sur le dossier « elle a un lien avec celle de Morty T26 ! »

« Encore cette histoire ! Je vous ai dit que l’affaire T26 avait été classée alo-»

« Mais chef, regardez ! » il ouvrit le dossier à la page qui avait attiré son attention « Il est écrit ici qu’un Morty a été égorgé à son appartement. »

« Et alors ? Des tas de Morty meurent égorgés tous les jours.»

« Il a été égorgé dans son sommeil, pendant que son Rick était absent !» insista-t-il. « Chef, ces deux meurtres sont liés croyez-moi. Il faut rouvrir les dossiers. »

« Pas question. Aller me classer se dossier, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à parler de cette maudite affaire. »

« Je vous en prie… » continua Rick « Je suis prêt à parier que ce n’est pas un cas isolé. Il s’agit peut-être d’un tueur en série, chef. Mettez-moi sur l’affaire.» dit-il le regard sérieux.

Le commissaire s’adossa dans son fauteuil en silence.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il tout aussi sérieusement.

« Pas totalement, mais il y a de grandes chances pour que j’aie raison. »

Ce genre d’affaires étaient très sensibles. Si jamais on apprenait que la brigade criminelle du secteur C avait classé sans suite une affaire impliquant un tueur en série, le commissaire Sanchez pouvait être sûr de se faire sanctionner par ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. 

« Très bien… je vous confie l’affaire. » Finit-il par dire.

Rick souffla de soulagement et récupéra le dossier.

« Attendez C07… » ajouta le commissaire. « Vous voyez P99… »

« Le nouveau ? » dit Rick l’air confus.

« Oui. À partir de demain, il travaillera avec vous. C’est votre nouveau coéquipier. »

« Quoi ! »

****

***

**_Affaire à suivre..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mardi matin**

La sonnerie du réveil retentit une énième fois. Rick attrapa l’objet et le balança à travers la pièce. Merde... il faudra qu’il s’en rachète un autre. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent lentement, et son mal de crâne s’intensifia lorsqu’il se redressa. Il tira les draps, pivota sur le rebord du lit, posa les pieds à terre, se gratta le crâne puis alluma son portable. 9 h 46. Putain, il était en retard. Foutu réveil de merde. Il grogna en se levant. Pas le temps de prendre une douche. Gant de toilette. Brossage de dents. Déodorant. Terminé. Il s’habilla, alla à la porte d’entrée, prit ses clés, son trench-Coat et sortit.

***

« Vous êtes en retard. » dit Morty P99, qui l’attendait devant la porte du département V.

Le garçon tenait entre ses mains un carton contenant ses nouvelles fournitures de bureau.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Commence pas à me gaver l’nouveau. » grogna l’inspecteur Rick, en déverrouillant rapidement la porte des locaux avec sa clé de service.

Putain de merde, premier jour de boulot et ce morveux lui cassait déjà les couilles.

« Je m’installe où ? » demanda le garçon en entrant à son tour.

« T’as qu’à prendre ce bureau-là. » lança C07 en désignant vaguement de la tête un petit bureau de bois recouvert de paperasse.

P99 s’approcha de son nouvel espace de travail. Il posa son carton par terre et dégagea la paperasse encombrante, en toussotant à quelques reprises lorsque des particules de poussières se dispersèrent dans l’air.

L’endroit avait bien besoin d’un bon coup d’aspirateur. Des piles de dossiers non classés jonchaient le sol ainsi que les quelques meubles mis à disposition.

« Alors, on est censé travailler dans…ça ? » dit Morty P99 en montrant de ses bras la pièce tout entière.

Rick ne répondit rien. Il s’était assis à son bureau, juste en face, et avait le nez rivé dans des documents.

« Vous allez m’ignorer encore longtemps ? »

Silence.

« On est censé bosser ensemble je vous signale, alors la communication me semble-»

« Ecoute gamin, je n’ai pas besoin d’un assistant ok, je bosse en solo. Alors trouve-toi une occupation, v-va faire des puzzles ou du coloriage, j’en ai rien à foutre. Et puis arrête de me vouvoyiez tu veux, merde quoi, j’ai l’impression d’être un putain de vieillard »

« Eh bien, techniquement tous les Rick sont des viei-»

« J’te déconseille de finir cette phrase. » Le coupa C07.

P99 souffla, une main sur la hanche « Premièrement je ne suis pas un assistant mais un inspecteur tout comme toi, et deuxièmement je n’ai pas demandé à me retrouver dans ce bureau miteux à travailler avec un dépressif grincheux dans ton genre ! »

Rick lança un regard noir au jeune homme, par-dessus ses documents et serra la mâchoire pour se retenir de lui balancer une connerie.

« Ok, j’imagine que j’ai pas l’choix… » souffla-t-il avec agacement en se levant « Suis-moi, on décolle » dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, dossiers en main.

***

« Alors, tu vas enfin m’expliquer où on va, ou tu vas continuer à conduire en silence » dit P99 au bout d’un certain temps.

Rick soupira, avant d’attraper les documents posés sur le tableau de bord pour les fourrer agressivement dans les mains du garçon.

« La semaine dernière un certain Morty T26 a été assassiné dans la nuit de Mardi à Mercredi. » expliqua-t-il en traversant un carrefour, grillant un feu rouge par la même occasion. « Son Rick était absent et le tueur en a profité pour l’égorger dans son sommeil. »

Tout en écoutant, P99 feuilletait les pages du dossier, lisant attentivement les éléments les plus importants.

« Puis Delta m’a confié le dossier d’une affaire non classé d’un Morty assassiné il y a à peu près 1 mois et-»

« Laisse-moi deviner… » le coupa Morty « le mode opératoire du tueur est le même dans les deux affaires, n’est-ce pas ?! »

« Exacte. » dit Rick, avec une pointe d’agacement, en fusillant subtilement le garçon du regard. Il détestait qu’on lui coupe la parole.

P99 ouvrit le dossier du Morty assassiné 1 mois plus tôt.

« Morty W161, un Morty standard qui vivait avec Rick W161. » lut le garçon à haute voix « Le Rick a déclaré qu’il était sorti un soir pour aller au bar et qu’il avait ensuite retrouvé son Morty égorgé en rentrant. » Il tourna la page suivante et grimaça légèrement en observant les photos de la scène de crime. « Bon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance, le dossier est quasiment vide, il n’y a aucune piste. » conclu le garçon en refermant le document.

« C’est pour ça que je vais aller réinterroger Rick W161. » dit Rick en se garant devant un immeuble.

***

« Oui c’est pour quoi ? » Grogna le Rick qui leur ouvrit la porte.

« Vous êtes bien Rick W161 ? » Demanda l’inspecteur.

« Ça dépend, z'êtes qui vous ? » dit le Rick, cette fois-ci avec méfiance.

« Inspecteur Rick C07 , brigade criminelle du secteur C… » dit-il avec nonchalance en montrant brièvement son insigne de police « j’ai quelques questions à vous poser concernant le meurtre de votre Morty. »

Morty P99 ne manqua pas de remarquer la profonde expression de tristesse qui traversa le regard de W 161 , expression que celui-ci tenta de réprimer aussitôt.

« J’ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues le mois dernier. Et puis je croyais que l’affaire avait finalement été classée pour manque d’éléments. »

« Justement, elle à été rouverte…alors si vous voulez qu’on retrouve l'assassin de votre Morty vous feriez mieux de coopérer » dit Rick en entrant par l’entrebâille de la porte, s’en y avoir été invité.

« Vous vivez ici depuis combien de temps ? » poursuivit-il en observant le petit séjour, mains dans les poches.

W161 serra la mâchoire face à cette intrusion impolie, puis referma la porte.

« Depuis pas longtemps. J’ai emménagé ici après avoir perdu mon boulot » répondit-il après un temps. 

« Ah oui, et vous faisiez quoi ? »

« De la finance dans le quartier des affaires. »

« De la finance hein… » dit C07 avec détachement « j’imagine que vous deviez vous faire un paquet de fric non ?! »

« Bon qu’est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ! J’ai déjà témoigné à la police, je n’ai rien de plus à déclarer. » S'agaça Rick W161.

« On veut des détails » dit soudain P99.

W161 sembla surpris, comme s’il venait tout juste de réaliser la présence du garçon dans la pièce.

« Vous avez déclaré que vous étiez sorti boire un verre cette nuit-là. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d’inhabituelle ? Quelqu'un de suspect ? »

« Heu…n-non je hum- je crois pas » répondit le Rick visiblement prit de court. Il semblait toutefois plus troubler par l’assurance de Morty que par les questions elles-mêmes.

Le garçon sortit immédiatement un petit carnet pour noter les informations. « Aviez-vous des ennemis ? » Poursuivit-il, sans remarquer le regard agacé de C07 posé sur lui.

« Tous les Rick ont des ennemis. » répondit l’inspecteur Rick à la place de w161, d’un ton supérieur. À croire que la réponse était évidente.

« hum…excusez-moi c’est qui lui ? » Fini par demander le Rick, à l’inspecteur, en pointant p99 du doigt.

« c’est juste le p’tit nouv-»

« Inspecteur Morty P99 de la brigade criminelle du secteur C » le coupa immédiatement le garçon en brandissant son insigne qui pourtant était bien visible, accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Inspecteur ? » Répéta W161 avec scepticisme.

« Et votre Morty, avait-il des ennemis ? » Poursuivit P99 comme si de rien n’était.

« N-non j'pense pas » dit W161 en se grattant la tête.

« Des amis peut-être ? Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu inviter quelqu’un en votre absence ? »

« Des amis ? Hum…j-j'en sais rien… »

« Qu’a-t-il fait le jour du meurtre ? Est-ce qu’il avait un comportement étrange selon vous ? » insista le garçon.

« Hum…non il était normal…enfin je crois…je-heu…je sais pas, je m'en souviens plus…j’ai pas fait attention… »

« Donc… » souffla P99 « Vous ne savez pas si votre Morty a des ennemis ou des amis et vous ignorez ce qu’il fait de ses journées ?! Vous êtes sûr que vous viviez avec lui ? Car à vous entendre je n'en ai pas l’impression. » dit le garçon en levant un sourcil.

Rick W61 ne sut pas quoi répondre, visiblement attristé de réaliser qu’il ne connaissait pas vraiment son propre Morty.

« Bon, j’crois qu’on en a fini. » lança Rick C07, en se dirigeant vers la sortie « Le nouveau, on bouge ! »

Morty voulu l’interpeler mais celui-ci avait déjà claquer la porte. Le garçon grogna et rangea son carnet dans sa poche. « Pour être au courant de l’avancée de l’enquête vous pouvez appeler le commissariat. » lança-t-il à la hâte au Rick.

En se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte, il remarqua du coin de l’œil les cartons de déménagement qui trainait un peu partout et particulièrement la multitude d’objets high-tech. Télé avec écran plasma incurvé, home cinéma, lecteur d’hologramme, et un tas d’autres appareils tel que le dernier climatiseur multifonctions du marché ou encore des robots ménagers.

Rick W161 devait vraiment avoir un sacré salaire à l’époque où il travaillait dans la finance.

« Hey ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues » lança Morty en montant dans la voiture, côté passager. Rick avait déjà allumé le moteur et démarra en trombe dès que le garçon eut refermé la portière. « On était en train de l’interroger et toi tu te barres en plein milieu. On a peut-être raté des informations cruciales pour l’enqu-»

« C’est MOI qui devais mener l’interrogatoire, toi t’étais censé observer en silence ! » le coupa Rick en frappant sur le volant.

« Quoi ! »

« Tu t’es cru malin avec toutes tes questions ! À cause de toi il était déstabilisé et on n’a rien pu en tirer. C’est la dernière fois que tu m’interromps quand je bosse compris ! »

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de toi ok ! C’est toi qui as tout fait foirer, moi j’ai juste suivi le protocole »

« Ha ! le protocole hein… » grogna Rick avec un rire sarcastique « Putain, tu sors à peine de l’école de police toi, ça s’voit. Laisse-moi t’apprendre quelque chose petit, ici on s’en fout du protocole. Les règles ne servent plus à rien quand tu es face à un Rick. Certains sont des crapules de la pire espèce et ils n’hésiteront pas à utiliser la moindre de tes faiblesses pour s’en tirer. »

« Ah oui on s’en fout du protocole ? vraiment ? » répliqua le garçon tout aussi sarcastiquement « Pourtant tu aurais peut-être dû le suivre le protocole lors de la mission _TOROS_ tu n’crois pas ?! Car apparemment tu te serais bien foiré lors de-»

La voiture pila soudainement, projetant le garçon en avant, qui forte heureusement était attaché.

Des klaxons retentirent derrière eux, ainsi que quelques insultes de conducteurs énervés.

« Non mais t’es malade ! » s’écria Morty en tournant la tête vers Rick. « Pourquoi t’as freiné si fort ? »

« QUI T’AS PARLÉ DE LA MISSION _TOROS_ ! » hurla l’inspecteur, les mains complètement crispées sur le volant. Sa respiration semblait s’être accélérée et son regard, fixer devant lui, brillait d’une lueur terrifiante.

P99 fut légèrement décontenancé par la réaction de son collègue, mais se reprit aussitôt. « J’ai juste lu ton dossier c’est tout, pourquoi t’en fait toute une histoire. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais te faire confiance sans connaitre un minimum sur toi ?! J’enquête toujours un peu sur mes nouveaux coéquipiers. »

« Descend d’ma caisse… »

« Pardon ? »

Rick déboucla violemment la ceinture de Morty et se pencha de tout son long pour ouvrir sa portière à sa place.

« J’AI DIT DESCEND ! » cria t-il.

P99 ne répondit rien et sortit en lui lançant un regard noir. Il claqua la portière et regarda Rick démarrer en trombe, le laissant là, au milieu d’une rue.

***

**Mardi après-midi**

« Putain, j’ai coulé un d’ces bronze ! » lança J81 en entrant dans l’open-space pour regagner son bureau. « J’vous conseille d’attendre un peu avant d’aller aux toilettes. C’est Hiroshima à l’intérieur !» ajouta-t-il avec un rire gras.

« Merci mais je me serais passé de ce genre d’information, J81 » grogna Delta avec dégout.

« Merde, si on peut même plus rigoler… » dit J81 en roulant des yeux « Regarde Foxtrot, il ne se plaint pas, lui. »

« Me mêle pas à ça… » répondit celui-ci avec désintérêt. Foxtrot était visiblement occupé à remplir de la paperasse. Il portait ses lunettes de vue, une petite paire de monture rectangulaire qu’il n’utilisait que pour les tâches administratives longues et fatigantes. Et quand Foxtrot était concentré sur quelque chose il n’aimait pas être dérangé par les potins de bureau.

Delta alluma son écran d’ordinateur, afin de reprendre son travail, lorsqu’il vit soudain Morty P99 entrer dans l’open-space.

Un sourire malicieux se forma aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

Il suivit du regard le garçon se diriger d’un pas rapide vers le coin café, et ouvrir le petit frigo mis à disposition pour les employés. P99 se pencha en avant pour récupérer une sorte de jus détox, et J81 ne put s’empêcher de siffler.

« Wow, jolie vue ! » lança-t-il en pivotant complètement sur sa chaise en direction du garçon. Il ouvrit ses jambes de façon suggestives, comme une sorte de _manspreading_ lui donnant un style cowboy selon lui. « T’as couru jusqu’ici ou quoi ?» se moqua-t-il, en remarquant le visage rougit et transpirant du garçon.

P99 ouvrit sa boisson et but d’une traite son jus céleri-concombre-pomme verte maison, qu’il avait réservé au frais pour son déjeuner. Un énorme soupir lui échappa après sa dernière gorgée, et il essuya d’un revers de main les quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur son menton.

« Oui, j’ai couru depuis West-Rick Avenue. » répondit le garçon avec nonchalance, en tournant enfin la tête vers J81.

« West-Rick Avenue, mais c’est à plusieurs kilomètres d’ici ! »

« Eh alors ? » dit P99, comme si la question posée était stupide.

« T’aimes le sport à ce que je vois. Peut-être qu’un jour on pourrait se voir et faire quelques…activités physiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lança J81 en levant ses sourcils de haut en bas, un sourire mesquin aux coins des lèvres.

Un petit rire moqueur s’échappa du garçon, tandis qu’il s’éloigna.

« Désolé papy, mais j’crois pas que tu sois en assez bonne forme pour suivre mon rythme. » lança-t-il en sortant.

J81 se mordit la lèvre en grognant.

« Vous avez vu comment il m’a regardé ! vous avez vu ça ! » dit-il en tournant la tête vers Delta et Foxtrot « J’vous jure qu’il a maté ma putain d’queue les mecs. » dit J81 en empoignant son sexe à travers son jeans de manière virile « Oh bordel…il m’a bien fait bander. » constata-t-il avec un rire rauque. « Ok les gars… » dit-il soudain le regard sérieux « J’vous parie c’que vous voulez que dans une semaine j’me tape son p’tit cul bien serré à l’arrière de ma caisse. »

« Et moi je te parie c’que tu veux que dans une semaine le gamin te colle un procès au cul pour harcèlement sexuel au boulot » lança Foxtrot en relevant la tête de sa paperasse.

Delta ricana et tapa dans la main de son collègue pour cette blague bien trouvée.

« Ouais, ouais, c’est ça marrez-vous bande d'enfoirés… » dit J81 avant de finalement reprendre le travail.

***

Morty P99 descendit au département V. Il était encore agacé de s’être tapé le chemin retour jusqu’au commissariat à pied, après que C07 l’ait laissé en plan. Mais bon, au moins il en avait profité pour faire son footing hebdomadaire. Bonne chose de faite. Le garçon entra dans les petits locaux et alla s’installer à son bureau. Il ne savait pas où était C07 et à vrai dire il n’en avait rien à foutre. P99 n’était pas du genre à se laisser intimider ou ralentir par un collègue casse-couilles. Il avait une putain d’enquête à boucler ! Le garçon posa une énorme pile de dossiers devant lui, afin de les feuilleter un par un. Il s’agissait des homicides commis sur des Mortys ces 6 derniers mois. Peut-être qu’il y trouverait des cas similaires à leur affaire et ainsi trouver une piste de départ. La tâche était fastidieuse, certes, mais nécessaire. Après quelques dossiers, P99 toussotât lorsque de la poussière se dispersa pour la énième fois. Bon sang, cet endroit allait le rendre fou. Pas question qu’il bosse dans cette porcherie. Le garçon se redressa en soufflant, puis retroussa ses manches.

***

**Mardi soir**

« Sers-m’en autre… » dit Rick en tendant son verre au barman.

« Tu ne devrais pas être au boulot, monsieur l’inspecteur ? » demanda celui-ci avec un sourire amical, tout en remplissant son verre de Scotch.

« Raaah la ferme Joe…contente-toi de- _ **rot-**_ remplir ce p’tain d’verre » dit Rick avec un grognement alcoolisé.

Joe était un chouette type. Il travaillait dans ce bar réputé depuis de nombreuses années et était bien connu des habitués comme C07. C’était un Rick standard qui avait la particularité de s’appeler Joe Sanchez. Il était généralement rare qu’un Rick ne s’appelle pas _Rick_ , au mieux il était question de variantes orthographiques telle que _Ric_ , _Ryck_ , _Rik_ , _Rique_ , ou bien de noms similaires du style _Ricardo_. Cela le distinguait immédiatement de la masse, contrairement aux autres Ricks qui utilisaient leurs numéros de dimensions pour se différencier.

« Dure journée hein ?! » dit Joe.

« Ouais- _ **rot- si**_ on veut…y’a ce putain de mioche au boulot qui fourre son nez là où il ne devrait pas et qui… » il soupira «…bon laisse tomber, c-c’est rien…juste une journée merdique comme les autres. » dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Je vois…et sinon comment va le p’tit ? » demanda Joe avec un ton plus sérieux.

« Ça peut aller…mais il est toujours en observation. La semaine dernière ils m’ont appelé et j’ai dû partir en plein boulot… finalement ce n'était rien d’grave. Fausse alerte. » Rick sourit tristement « enfin, rien de grave…ça m’a quand même couté mon poste. Maintenant je bosse au sous-sol. » dit-il en levant son verre pour trinquer dans le vide, avant de le finir d’une traite.

« Je suis désolé de l’apprendre. » dit Joe avec compassion « Tu sais, si ça ne va pas financièrement j’peux te dépanner. »

« Merci mais je vais m’débrouiller. C’est gentil Joe, j’apprécie » dit Rick en se levant de son tabouret. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était déjà très tard. « Bon j’vais rentrer. Faut d’abord qu’je passe au boulot récupérer mes affaires. J’te dois combien l’ami ? »

« Cadeaux d’la maison. » répondit le barman. « Reviens quand tu veux. » le salua-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

***

Rick tituba légèrement dans le couloir du commissariat. À cette heure-ci la plupart des employés étaient rentrés chez eux. Bien sûr il y avait l’équipe de nuit, mais il ne risquait pas de croiser du monde à proximité du département V.

C07 ouvrit la porte, et sursauta lorsqu’il aperçut P99 à son poste de travail.

« B-bordel, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là ! » s’écria-t-il.

« Je bossais…contrairement à certains. » dit le garçon sans même relever la tête, finissant de rédiger quelque chose sur carnet de notes.

Rick laissa passer ce petit pic, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer ses clés d’appartement qu’il avait bêtement oublié sur place.

Il se stoppa cependant en constatant que les objets n’étaient pas à leur place habituelle. Se tournant vers le garçon, il réalisa soudain que les locaux entiers avaient changé.

« Tu as fait…le ménage ? » demanda Rick en observant la pièce, légèrement ahurie.

Il ne s’agissait pas simplement de _ménage_ , P99 semblait avoir également réaménagé l’espace et classé tous les documents qui trainaient par terre.

« Ouais,…c’était trop le foutoir ici, je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer. » dit le garçon en se levant, pour se diriger vers les casiers de classements. Il en tira un vers lui et y rangea le dossier qu’il avait en main.

« T’as classé tous les documents par catégorie ? »

« Par catégorie et par ordre alphabétique…comme ça c’est plus pratique. » dit P99 en récupérant son sac à bandoulière en cuir et son petit blouson.

« Bon, je rentre. A demain » dit-il en sortant aussitôt.

Rick entendit les pas du garçon s’éloigner dans les couloirs vides. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, oubliant un instant ce qu’il était vu faire ici, puis dans un petit sursaut lucidité, récupéra ses clés sur son bureau. Il sortit, verrouilla la porte des locaux et regagna sa voiture.

***

**Nuit de Mardi à Mercredi**

Il se dirigea lentement vers l’étage en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il le réveille. Surtout pas. C’était cela le but du jeu.

La porte s’ouvrit sans grincement, comme prévu.

Il s’approcha. Ses grosses bottes retentirent légèrement sur le parquet. Il se figea et son regard plongea vers lui.

Seigneur, ses cils étaient si longs et son teint d’une blancheur si exquise, qu’on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine.

Ses deux bras étaient relevés vers sa tête, comme le font les nourrissons en dormant, les deux poings frêles de part et d’autre de ses oreilles roses.

Il fit soudain un petit bruit de bouche adorable, sorte de légère déglutition accompagnée de quelques mâchouillements dans le vide. À présent il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et le bout de sa langue à l’air libre.

Bon.

D’abord, procédant avec une prudence clinique, il pinça la couverture pour en soulever un pli et la fit glisser vers le bas. C’était comme déballer un cadeau de noël.

Oh…tiens…il ne portait pas son pyjama. Curieux. Jusque-là il n’avait jamais vu autre chose que des pyjamas jaunes.

Déjà son regard glissait vers le bas, le long de son corps enfantin, et sa main droite se mit en mouvement- mais soudain il sursauta comme si quelqu’un avait bougé dans la chambre, à la limite de son champ visuel ; car il n’avait pas immédiatement reconnu son propre reflet dans la glace de l’armoire.

Se décidant enfin, il caressa les petites jambes légèrement écartées, qui étaient plus froides vers le bas, puis plus chaud vers le haut.

Le contact de sa peau tendre fit naitre en lui une toute nouvelle sensation. Il n’avait jamais été aussi loin. Jamais osé. Mais là rien ne le retenait. Il n’y avait pas de pyjama jaune qui gâchait le plaisir en recouvrant tout. Là, il n’y avait rien, hormis ce ridicule et adorable boxeur blanc.

Un peu plus haut, juste au-dessus du creux tendu et laiteux de son aisselle, se trouvait un moustique qui pompait furieusement une veine transparente.

Jaloux, il le chassa, effleurant par inadvertance sa joue.

Le garçon poussa un soupir dans son sommeil et plissa des sourcils. Une fente presque imperceptible ouvrit son œil clos. Puis un sursaut et de grands yeux marron était soudain fixé sur lui.

Merde !

Il n’était pas censé se réveiller !

Il devait dormir !

Dort !

Son poing atterrit violemment sur son visage.

Une première fois. Puis une deuxième.

L’espace d’un instant il n’y eut que le bruit de ses phalanges frappant la chair.

Ses mains saisirent ensuite sa gorge menue pour qu’aucun son ne s’échappe et il se jeta comme une bête sur son corps pour l’écraser de tout son poids.

Ses petits bras à lui se mirent à s’agiter. De petits coups de poing sans forces s’abattirent sur son torse imposant.

Et quelque chose se produisit à cet exact moment, lorsqu’il croisa son regard terrorisé.

Soudain il se délecta de ses petits cris suffoquant et se dit que s’il le voulait il pourrait lui briser le cou, là, tout de suite, maintenant, en resserrant juste un peu plus fort.

Mais il se retint. Il avait déjà son petit rituel.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau rétractable.

C’était la première fois qu’il le faisait en étant vu et il aimait cela.

Il aimait l’effet dramatique que donnait la vision soudaine de la lame.

Il aimait voir la terreur dans les yeux de sa victime.

Il aimait sentir, entre ses doigts serrés, son pouls s’accélérer.

Il aimait voir les larmes couler aux coins de ses yeux et ses spasmes nauséeux.

Il aimait entendre ses hurlements hystériques lorsqu’il approcha la lame de son cou.

Une seule entaille. Précise et net.

Et le rouge se répandit. Chaud. Comme une cascade.

Et il le regarda s’étouffer, cracher,agoniser. Il avait mal. Très mal, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Le garçon tenta de prononcer son nom et ça lui fit palpiter le cœur.

A mesure que la vie s’échappait de ce petit corps son excitation devenait intolérable.

Il avait dépassé le temps limite qu’il s’était fixé et aurait dû être déjà parti.

Mais un frisson de désir morbide lui parcourut la nuque et il dénoua la boucle de sa ceinture.

Ce même désir, le poussa à enlever délicatement le boxeur blanc et à écarter les frêles cuisses du corps inerte.

Le sang qu’il avait sur les mains fit office de lubrifiant lorsqu’il passa sa main tremblante le long de sa verge.

Il n’y eut aucune résistance.

Aucun cri.

Aucun pleur.

Aucun coup.

Rien que le silencieux grincement du lit.

Rien que son souffle à lui.

Rien que le clappement humide de son bassin contre la chaire du cadavre.

***

 **Mercredi matin**.

Morty P99 ouvrit les yeux et s’étira doucement. Sortant de sa chambre, il entra ensuite dans son petit salon accolé à la cuisine et se servi un grand verre d’eau auquel il ajouta une tranche de citron. Mr.Coton apparu soudain pour se frotter à sa jambe en miaulant. Il eut très vite droit à quelques caresses et mots doux, ainsi que son bol de pâté préféré. P99 se dirigea ensuite dans le salon et entama son sport matinal accompagné sa playlist habituelle. Après une douche bien froide, le garçon prit un petit déjeuner tout en regardant les news, sans oublier de préparer sa lunch box. A 6h30 Morty enfila son jeans, son t-shirt col roulé jaune et se peigna les cheveux. A 6h35 il dit au revoir à Mr.Coton, prit ses affaires et partit. Il arriva au commissariat vers 7h et quart et alla s’installer à son bureau au département V. Sans surprise il était le premier sur les lieux. 1 heure après environ, Delta vint frapper à la porte.

« C07 n’est pas là ? » demanda dit-il après l’avoir salué.

« Non. Toujours pas. » répondit le garçon le nez dans des documents.

« Bon, ok. Hum…j’ai quelque chose qui pourrait t’intéresser. »

Morty releva la tête vers Delta.

« On a retrouvé un corps ce matin. Un Morty, assassiné à son domicile. Et devine quoi…il a été égorgé. »

**_Affaire à suivre…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore les enquêtes criminelles et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Le titre me vient d'une saga de films policiers du même nom, réalisé par Mikkel Norgaard. Je vous recommande ces films, ils sont excellents et le personnage principal est un enquêteur grincheux qui me fait beaucoup penser à Rick lol.


End file.
